The Amazing Race
The Amazing Race is the sixteenth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series The Amazing Race. The season followed The Ruins. 24 contestants participated and competed in 12 teams of 2. Some contestants applied to the season to participate together while some applied as individuals and were then paired up. Each leg began with teams trying to discover what country they would travel to after which they hunted through thousands of blogs in order to find their clues that would help them advance in the game. They then completed tasks to continue. The race incorporated elements from the Television show such as Detours, Roadblocks, Yield, U-Turns, Blind U-Turns, Express Passes and Fast Forwards. Based on the time it took players to finish, determined their departure times on the next leg. In the end, michael222 and coltsfan876 won the race defeating splozojames50 and Halloween as well as Mickj and BBlover96 to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Amazing Race opened on August 15, 2012 and were open for roughly a week. 46 people (22 people as solos looking for a partner and 24 people applying as 1 of 12 pairs) applied for the season and 22 people were initially cast (6 pairs who applied together and 10 individuals who were paired up) with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll with people who applied as pairs paired up and individuals randomly paired up with another individual where the pair who received the most votes in each group would become the final pair of the season. After 172 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Poll with 44 votes was: |} After the Last Chance poll was made but before the cast was finalized, one pair who applied together and was cast chose to decline the invitation. That pair was: |} Thus, the pair who received the 2nd most votes in the Last Chance Poll were cast as replacements. This pair was: |} In addition, once the cast was finalized, Sparticus142 who applied as an individual and was paired up with bowling4fun also chose to decline the spot on the season and thus production chose the replacement from the next highest pair from the Last Chance Poll and chose ofl1998 to be brought in as the replacement. The season occurred from late August 2012 to late September 2012. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Race Summary * An underlined blue placement indicates the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *A ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *A > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> around a leg number indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A ⊃ or ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; ⊂ or ⊃ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg where the 2nd U-Turn that was available was not used. *A ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.